


A Taste of Love

by bvzzsaw



Category: Sundown: The Vampire in Retreat (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvzzsaw/pseuds/bvzzsaw
Summary: Robert Van Helsing finally gets to know if his crush loves him back, with an added treat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Taste of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission piece!   
> Van's friend/crush is another man if that's not clear. Can be read as a male!reader fic or just a normal fic if you like Van c:

Robert Van Helsing didn’t go on many dates. It’s not that he didn’t want to but he had never been asked to go out on many. There was an occasional girl from his high school days who would ask him as a joke, then ditch him the night of. So, when his new _human_ (crush) friend asked if he wanted to take a night out around the city with him, Van wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. It became clear to him that no, it wasn’t a joke, and that his company was actually wanted (a rare thing for Van to experience.)

The night went smoothly: taking a drive down to the board walk and simply enjoying each other’s company into the late night. Time flew by and the night seemed to end just as it started, discussions of paranormal theory and ancient supernatural forces began to slow as Van’s friend became more tired. One of the things Van seemed to forget after being turned— humans get tired more easily than vampires. It wasn’t long until the bright lights of the boardwalk began to dim as they both made their way back to Van’s car. Prior arrangements had been made for him to stay over Van’s place, asking about this beforehand had brought on much anxiety for Van but his worries were quickly subsided when his friend had agreed to it. The ride to his house wasn’t long, Van couldn’t help but take quick glances seeing his friend’s face illuminated in the moon’s glow. Each time he could feel a tinge in his heart that only got stronger.

Van woke up the next morning, finding himself on the couch in the living room. He had given up his bed so his friend could sleep comfortably. Van stretched before standing up. He fumbled his way up the stairs and into the bathroom, having left his glasses on the sink after getting ready to sleep last night. He looked up in the mirror, fixing his hair after finding his glasses. He saw something past him in the mirror, his bedroom door was cracked open. He could see a few slim features of his bedroom, but what was strange is that he remembered closing it last night. Anxious thoughts hastily took over his mind. He thought his friend might have left in the middle of the night, ditching him like he was oh so used to.

Van slowly opened the door to the bedroom, the old hinges squeaked lowly. The familiar sight of his room was accompanied by relief, as he saw his friend sleeping under the covers. Van carefully walked to one side of the bed, seeing the back side of his friend’s head. His friend rolled over in his sleep, moving from his side to laying on his back. The blanket shifted, falling around his waist. Van remembered lending him one of his shirts last night, but hadn’t quite realized how much joy it brought him seeing his (again, actually his crush) friend wearing his clothes. The earth tone flannel fit loosely around his partner’s figure, the top two buttons undone, exposing his collarbone and neck to the morning air. Van took in a quick sharp breath, half from fright of waking him up, half from not being prepared to see him like that. He took one step away from the side of the bed, the floorboard below him letting out a cartoonishly loud creak. Van cringed and cursed himself silently for living in such an old house. Van saw his eyes flutter open, one arm instinctually put over his eyes and uttered a small tired groan from being awoken. He sat up in bed, looking over to see Van mere feet away from him. He smiled, making Van’s throat choke up.

“I didn’t expect you to be the sleep-stalker type.” His crush teased.

Van could feel his face heat up, he tried to find the right words to say to explain but all he could do was sputter out non sense.

“I’m joking I’m joking, don’t worry.” His crush reassured him.

He stretched his arms up, and hummed sleepily. Van’s shirt dropped off his crush’s shoulder as he let his arms rest back down at his side.

“I just wanted to check on you.” Van admitted finally, quickly having to tear his eyes away from his crush’s exposed flesh.

“ _just_ check on me?”

Van met eyes with his crush, his tone made his heart jump. He ran over all he had done the night before, had he done anything to give away that he was in love?? If so then what? His anxiety must have been visible.

“Van, relax, you didn’t do anything wrong.” His crush shifted in the bed, leaving room for Van to sit.

“You looked different last night.”

“I was just thirsty—“ Van hastily threw out the first excuse that came to his mind, he was too nervous to even move closer to him.

“The fake stuff not doing enough for you anymore?”

Van shook his head no in response. 

There was a short silence between them.

“How thirsty are you?” Van’s crush asked.

Van’s eyes had wandered to anywhere but looking at his crush, the question made him flick his vision back up at him then away quickly. Van swallowed and scratched the back of his head.

“N-not very much just—”

“Then bite me.” His crush cut him off.

Van couldn’t believe what he had heard. He didn’t have time to think as the prospect of getting fresh blood clouded his thoughts. As if possessed, Van stepped forward and placed one hand on his crush’s neck. His crush leaned into his hand leaving one side of his neck and shoulder utterly exposed to Van. He ran two fingers over a small pulsing vein in his crush’s neck, the feeling of a fast pulse and warm flesh prompted a shaky sigh from Van. He lowered his head, gently puncturing the skin making sure to no go too deep, but just enough to draw blood. His crush gasped and moaned into Van’s ear. He bit deeper eliciting a louder moan.

Van’s crush placed his hand over his.

“I love you.” He whimpered.

Van withdrew his fangs from his crush’s neck, as blood began to trickle down he kissed and licked at it. He leaned into his crush, both of them falling onto the bed.

“Say it again, please.” Van quickly begged.

“I love you I love you so much-Ah!” Van bit down again, this time at his collar. The rush of euphoria and finally being able to properly feed made Van feel almost drunk on the emotions. He kissed at the wounds, stumbling over his words.

“I love you too.”


End file.
